Puedo creer en ti
by Tole Dracula Haddock
Summary: El espiritu del inviervo y la Princesa de un reino, la hisoria de un amor que crece cada vez mas, La historia de Rapunzel y Jack Frost ... Oh, dioses, pero que mal summary :c
1. Chapter 1

** Puedo creer en ti**

Capitulo 1:

**Enredados, final:** (traten de imaginar cuando Rapunzel esta amarrada y Gothel apuñala a Flynn, desde ahí lo cambie un poco...)Eugeene estaba sangrando y no se movía, Rapunzel amarrada y con lagrimas en los ojos no podía hacer mas que mirar a la mujer que hasta ese momento había llamado madre con furia, ella solo sonreía, sabia que lo había logrado, Pero Rapunzel Era terca, sin que ella se diese cuenta, tomo un trozo del espejo roto con la mano que la mujer había atado mal y corto sus ataduras, se levantó y le hizo frente, Sin pensarlo dos veces, empujo a la mujer por la ventana de la torre, no se atrevió a mirara abajao, Corrió desconsolada hacia Eugeene pero era muy tarde, puso su cabellera rubia al rededor de su cintura y cantó la melodía ya tan conocida, pero nada paso, era _demasiado _tarde, lloro todo lo que pudo llorar, hasta quedar seca y sin lagrimas, saco fuerzas de su interior y se levantó, bajó de la torre y vió el montón de polvo acumulado debajo de la ropa de su _madre _No miro de nuevo a la torre cuando se armo de valor para ir al castillo, su nueva vida, su nuevo hogar... sin eugeene.

-Dos años despues-

Jack sonrió satisfecho, el pueblo lucia hermoso cubierto de la nieve, que el mismo, hace menos de cinco minutos, había creado, Bajó unos metros al suelo para ver a la gente que hablaba sobre lo frio de aquel día o sobre lo bella que era siempre la primera nevada, pero lo que en realidad estaba buscando era a la chica, esa chica que , siempre que tenía que cumplir su labor como espíritu del invierno por esa zona, observaba , no podía negarlo siempre que se daba cuenta de que su próximo objetivo era ese pueblo, un leve sentimiento de alegría lo invadía, Lo primero que le llamo la atención de ella fue su cabello, Obviamente, es decir, a nadie le pasaría inadvertido un cabello de metros y metros de largo, siempre sonreía al ver su cara de enojo al notar el piso lleno de nieve, sonreía también al verla entrar en el castillo de mal humor para trenzar su largo cabello (cosa que requería ayuda de más gente y tardaba mucho tiempo), si, en el castillo, porque la chica era la princesa, sin más demoras voló hasta el castillo y vio a Rapunzel sentada en el balcón de su habitación , con el cabello ya trenzado observando la nieve caer con ojos soñadores

-Ahí estas- susurro Jack sin ocultar el pequeño tono de alegría en sus palabras, de todas formar ¿Qué importaba? Ella no podía oírlo, ni ella ni nadie.

Voló suavemente hasta llegar a su lado y noto que tenía el cabello y la ropa cubiertos por una fina capa de escarcha, la nieve caía sobre ella y a ella parecía no importarle, Jack se acercó un poco más para verla de cerca, pero su estornudo lo hizo retroceder

-Ah! De nuevo la nieve- Dijo ella por lo bajo, sacudiéndose los pequeños copos que tenía sobre el vestido, hecho esto, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta su habitación, Jack la siguió lentamente.

Le agradaba esa chica, No la conocía bien, claro que nunca habían hablado, pero su aire soñador, sus ojos que se maravillaban con todo, sus sonrisas casuales que le daban a cada oración un deje de alegría, Todo el ambiente de clama, de plenitud que exhalaba esa chila le gustaba, Por primera vez de muchos años, habría dado lo que fuese por que una persona, solo una persona lo notara.

Rapunzel escucho los pasos de su madre dirigirse a su puerta, se acurruco más debajo de las tapas de la cama, no quería levantarse aún, hacia frio y estaba nevando, perfecto día para quedarse en cama, pero claro, era la princesa, tenía responsabilidades, Por fin, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la despertó por completo

-Rapunzel hija… - Dijo suavemente su madre, como cerciorándose de que estaba durmiendo, Rapunzel sonrió y se incorporó en la cama

-Buenos días madre- Dijo ella dejando que la sonrisa se notara en su voz, La reina le correspondió el gesto

-solo venía a despertarte cariño, el desayuno está listo, cuando termines de vestirte baja a comer algo ¿sí?

-Claro madre, gracias- dicho esto, La reina le dio un rápido beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, Rapunzel se estiro, vaya que hacia frio, la nieve había comenzado a caer hace ya dos días y la temperatura parecía bajar y bajar más, se vistió sin escatimar en abrigos y calcetines, bajó y desayunó con su familia, no prestó mucha atención a la conversación, estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos, Repaso una vez más lo que tenía que hacer en el día y despidiéndose de sus padres salió a la calle nevada , una ráfaga de viento la golpeo en la cara helando por completo sus mejillas, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo

-Estúpido invierno- susurro caminando hacia el pueblo, era más tarde de lo que creía, ya había mucha gente, sin entretenerse fue directo a la tienda de pinturas, en donde renovó su gama de colores, Feliz, decidió pasar por la plaza del pueblo, camino un poco pensando y sonriéndole a cada persona que la saludaba con la mano o simplemente la miraba con admiración, pero algo llamo su atención, un anciano con un libro en las manos, leía a un encantador grupo de niños que miraban al anciano con sus ojos llenos de emoción y curiosidad

-¡ Con un simple movimiento de su mano congela ríos completos!- decía el hombre poniéndole énfasis a a cada una de sus palabras, Rapunzel sonrió y se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor- Dicen que es tan antiguo como la tierra misma, Jack Frost es el invierno en sí, La leyenda dice, que cuando el mal estuvo a punto de gobernar el mundo, el…

- ¡Abuelo! ¡Nos cuentas esta historia todos los años!- exclamo un niño entre risas

-Pues yo no le eh escuchado aun- Dijo Rapunzel con su voz suave y delicada, siempre adornada por la sonrisa amable en su rostro, los niños abrieron la boca muy sorprendidos al verla, ella solo les sonrió y se sentó entre ellos

-Entonces continuare- Dijo el anciano sonriendo también- ¿En qué iba? Ah! Si! Jack Frost alzó su mano al viento y ordeno a todas las aguas que se congelasen, así la oscuridad sintió tanto, tanto frio, que tuvo que irse, ahora él es el encargado de hacer nevar y congelar todo, es el espíritu más poderoso de la naturaleza, Jack Frost, es el invierno mismo, por eso, tienen que abrigarse bien, niños, porque si Jack Frost ve una oportunidad, les congelara la nariz- dijo el anciano tomando entre su pulgar y su dedo índice la nariz de una niña pequeña a su lado, la cual rio junto con los demás niños

Rapunzel sonrió con ternura y se levantó lentamente

-Fue una bellísima historia- dijo en voz tan baja que parecía decírselo a sí misma, caminó hacia el castillo aun pensando en el cuento tan bello que acababa de oír, sonaba muy interesante, incluso mágico, entro a su habitación y dejo despreocupadamente las pinturas recién compradas sobre su cama, se dirigió directamente hacia la biblioteca del castillo, en donde tardo mucho pero finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, Era un volumen pequeño y desgastado, con letras plateadas que decían :"Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno".

Ese fue el primero de los muchos libros que la rubia y joven chica leyó ese día, deteniéndose solo para comer , maravillada con cada uno de los cuentos que se relataban del ser mítico que traía nieve y diversión a los niños, Se durmió en la biblioteca, con la cara pegada a un libro de seres mitológicos, en donde había una imagen, un rostro joven, muy pálido y de cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos de un celeste intenso y las facciones más bellas que Rapunzel había visto en su vida, esa imagen fue lo último que ella vio antes de dormirse, pero fue lo primero que vio en sus sueños.

"Nada mal"- pensó, Jack cuando termino de congelar el largo lago del pueblo, y todo lo había hecho porque el día anterior había escuchado a unos niños decir que les gustaría ir a patinar, sonrió y miro al cielo nublado, Se sentó en la copa de un árbol, había sido un día muy tranquilo, tal vez demasiado, Había visto a Rapunzel solo una vez, en la plaza con unos niños, luego entro al castillo y no volvió a salir.

Se preguntó si estaría enferma, "no lo creo, ella nunca se enferma.. Oh dios, ya empiezo a sonar como un acosador", este pensamiento lo hizo sonreír de nuevo, pero aún seguía pensando en la princesa, había ido al castillo para intentar encontrarla, incluso se había asomado por la ventana de su habitación, pero no estaba ahí, y por alguna razón, esto lo tenía preocupado, ¿Por qué? No podía estar formando una obsesión con ella, eso era bastante raro, pero… solo verla, el solo quería verla, después de todo, en iba muy poco a esa aldea y esa chica a pesar de nunca haber cruzado palabra le parecía muy agradable, decidió ir al castillo a ver qué pasaba, tal vez ese día (su ultimo día en la aldea) si pudiera verla.

-¡Rapunzel!- Exclamo la reina, Rapunzel se despertó de un salto

-Ah, ¿Qué? ¡Mama!- Dijo ella incorporándose, estaba recostada sobre los libros que la noche anterior se había desvelado leyendo, su madre, ya vestida, estaba claramente molesta

-Rapunzel, cariño, ¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación?

-Yo… lo siento mama, me quede leyendo y… lo siento, no volverá a pasar

-Bien…Te esperamos en la mesa para desayunar hija

-Sí, voy en seguida

La reina salió de la biblioteca y Rapunzel se desperezó, estaba adolorida por la mala posición en la que había dormido y tenía sueño, se alisó el vestido con las manos y se dirigió a su habitación, se llevó el libro de seres mitológicos con ella, ya que tenía la intención de seguir estudiándolo, se cambió de ropa y desayunó con sus padres como todas las mañanas.

Al volver a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue sacar el libro que la noche anterior había llamado tanto su atención, la imagen del chico la intrigaba tanto que se pasó por lo menos veinte minutos solo estudiando sus facciones.

Jack entro en la habitación de Rapunzel sin siquiera mirar si la joven se encontraba ahí, suspiro aliviado cuando vio que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con las manos manchadas de pintura, Sonrió y se acercó un poco, Tenia ojeras, "¿Por qué? Ella nunca… ya en serio, acosador", se acercó un poco más y logro ver el dibujo, la sorpresa que se llevó lo dejo al borde del paro cardiaco, retrocedió tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de tropezar

-No puede ser… Es, es imposible- Se repetía una y otra vez mientras intentaba calmarse, Rapunzel levanto la cabeza brevemente, momento en el que Jack se quedó lo más quieto posible como temiendo que lo escuchara, pero ella solo sonrió y volvió a su dibujo, Jack se levantó y se acercó una vez más, tenía que ser una broma, El dibujo que Rapunzel había hecho era… Era el

Rapunzel se limpió la frente con el antebrazo, por fin había acabado su dibujo, Jack Frost, no había quedado nada mal, con cuidado lo tomo de las orillas y lo colgó sobre su cama, se quedó un rato observándolo hasta que escucho un ruido cerca de ella

-¿Hola?- Dijo en seguida en modo de reflejo-¿Hay alguien ahí?...

Jack dejo de hablar consigo mismo y miro a Rapunzel con los ojos abiertos como platos, Vio como la joven abría la puerta de golpe y revisaba en el pasillo si había alguien, luego de hacer una mueca, la chica dejo de buscar y se sentó una vez más en el escritorio, tomo un trozo de tela que tenía cerca y comenzó a limpiarse las manos, Jack aun no creía lo que acababa de ver, ella, lo había dibujado, Su rostro, pero… ¿Cómo sabia como era su rostro? ¿Acaso lo había visto?, No, imposible, lo estaría viendo ahora, entonces… ¿Cómo lo sabía?, Rapunzel terminó de limpiarse y se sentó en el balcón a mirar el cielo nublado, Jack se sentó junto a ella.

La chica tenía el balcón completamente tapizado en flores, todas con sus respectivos jarrones y distribuidos de modo en que no estorbaran su ensueño, Rapunzel se apoyó contra uno de los jarrones más grandes y le sonrió al viento, Jack no pudo evitar sonreír también, Imitó el movimiento de la chica y se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que la rubia dio un salto y se cayó al piso del susto, Miraba directamente al jarrón que estaba a su lado… que estaba completamente congelado

Rapunzel Respiraba entrecortadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, una mano sostenido su peso contra el suelo y la otra tomándose el pecho, Jack no entendió que le pasaba a la chica hasta mirar hacia abajo y ver que el, inteligentemente había congelado absolutamente todo lo que había tocado

-¡Oh, Grandioso!- exclamo levantándose, pero Rapunzel se incorporó al instante y casi en un susurro dijo:

-¿Hola?, seas quien seas, ¡ya... ya te oí!- Jack se tenso mirando a la muchacha, ¿de verdad lo escuchaba?...

Jack solo se quedó quieto mientras la chica se daba vueltas en el lugar escudriñando la habitación, buscando a alguien que pudiese estar haciendo todo eso, pero no encontró a nadie, entonces fue al balcón, en donde miro fijamente al ya congelado jarrón, la Flor seguía intacta, pero el jarrón estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo, Se llevó una mano a la boca y bruscamente entro en la habitación y se quedó mirando el dibujo recién hecho, paso la mirada por cada linea dibujada por ella misma, hasta llegara sus ojos...

-Jack Frost…- susurró, Jack comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente también

-¿Qué?- Dijo el, pero ella no lo escuchaba, seguía mirando el dibujo con los ojos muy abiertos, Entonces Jack se acercó pero… la atravesó, No, ella no creía en él, Pero entonces, ¿ Porque estaba diciendo su nombre tan asustada?, Entonces Rapunzel se rió negando con la cabeza y volvió a estudiar el jarrón, se sentó justo en frente para verlo de cerca, entonces Jack tuvo la idea.

Muy lentamente se acercó y espero a que la atención de la rubia se centrara en la flor, entonces con la yema de sus dedos, suavemente roso el pétalo, que en seguida se comenzó a cubrir con una fina capa de escarcha, cosa que después le ocurrió al resto de la flor, Rapunzel abrió los ojos aún más grandes (si es que se podía) y se levantó de la silla, Jack sonrió de oreja a oreja, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ,-"Una broma, solo una broma, como las de siempre"- Se respondió a sí mismo- "como las que siempre le hago a la gente para que se asusten"… pero… ¿Era una simple broma o era un intento desesperado porque alguien lo viera?, No...esto era un intento desesperado porque ella lo viera.

Rapunzel se tomó la frente con la mano y respiro profundamente, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía haber presenciado una cosa como esa y, lo que era aún más imposible, no podía estar realmente pensando que el responsable de todo esto era Jack Frost, ¿Jack Frost? ¿El ser mitológico de las leyendas urbanas?, de verdad se estaba volviendo loca,se agacho para ver a la flor mas de cerca, la vio cubrirse de escarcha, ¿como era eso posible? toco suavemente la flor y el frío entro por sus dedos helando su mano, pero no le importo, tenia que comprobar que esto era real, que no era su sueño, salio otra vez del balcón para entrar en su habitación y observar una vez más el dibujo , vio esos ojos azul claro, tan profundos que era casi imposible no perderse en ellos, solo que... ella no los vio precisamente en el dibujo…


	2. Tan cerca

**Puedo creer en ti**

2- Tan cerca

Rapunzel Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, habría jurado que vio…

-¿Hola?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?- Respondió Jack a modo de broma, mas por costumbre que por deseo, Rapunzel giro la cabeza violentamente hacia donde estaba Jack, lo que hizo que este se sobresaltara, la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración entrecortada

-¿Hola?-Repitió Rapunzel caminando hacia él, Jack se quedó quieto, muy quieto en espera de que ella se detuviese, pero eso no ocurrió, de hecho, siguió avanzando hasta chocar con Jack… ¿Chocar?

-AAAHH!- gripo Rapunzel retrocediendo, Jack se había quedado de piedra, miraba un punto fijo con el corazón a mil por hora, Pero no se lo podía culpar, Después de todo, no había sentido a una persona hace 300 años, era normal que cayera en Shock

-Está bien, esto no es divertido, no tengo idea de cómo estás haciendo esto pero muéstrate ahora y no llamare a nadie…- Dijo Rapunzel sentándose en la cama y abrazando su cuerpo casi involuntariamente

-Estoy aquí-Respondió Jack casi gritando pero sin moverse ni un centímetro y sin dejar de mirar a la Chica, ella se tapó la cara con las manos y dijo:

-Por el amor de dios, deja de susurrar, NO ENTIENDO LO QUE DICES y de verdad me estas asustando- Jack se pasó una mano por el cabello, algo así nunca le había pasado antes, ella estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de verlo, De escucharlo, ¿susurrar?, entonces ella si podía escucharlo, pero no totalmente…

Sin pensarlo siquiera se sentó junto a ella en la cama, claro que ella no lo vio, tenía que volver a sentir su contacto, Jack con extremo cuidado acerco su mano a la mejilla de la rubia, Pero al tocar su piel su mano… no la toco, La atravesó una vez más, Jack suspiro profundamente

-Tan cerca…-Dijo en un susurro cargado de desilusión, Rapunzel levanto la cabeza bruscamente y con el ceño fruncido

-Dije que no mas susurros, me asustan- Jack se removió incomodo pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella no podía ni verlo ni oírlo, de hecho ahora tampoco podía sentirlo… Entonces tubo una idea, Se levantó de la cama dejando a Rapunzel muy confundida atrás, Fue directo a la ventana que había en frente, esa ventana por la cual la había observado ya tantas veces…"Soy un acosador… y de los que dan miedo" Pensó Jack sonriendo, entonces puso su mano sobre el frio cristal, El cual sin más demora se congelo por completo

-Por favor que esto funcione- Murmuro mientras con un dedo escribía en el vidrio.

Rapunzel, al ver el vidrio completamente cubierto por una fina capa de hielo, se levantó lentamente de la cama y fue a verlo de cerca, Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo vio algo que la dejo sin aliento

-Aaah!- Exclamo retrocediendo mientras veía asustada como línea tras línea se formaba una palabra, y luego otra y otra ¿Cómo era eso posible? No, eso definitivamente NO era posible, Finalmente el mágico escrito término. Con la respiración aun acelerada leyó:

_"Hola cariño, ¿No tienes frio?"_

Rapunzel se llevó una mano al pecho mientras leía un y otra vez lo que decía el vidrio, Imposible, eso era, sin duda, IMPOSIBLE

-¿Quién eres?, Di tu nombre o…o, yo… ¡Llamare a los guardias del castillo!- exclamo una ya alterada Rapunzel, Jack se mordió el labio inferior, la joven estaba junto a él hablándole al cristal, suspiro y puso de nuevo su dedo en el vidrio haciendo que lo anteriormente escrito se borrara por completo, Rapunzel miro de nuevo el vidrio y vio cómo se forman nuevas palabras en él, con renovada curiosidad leyó lo que ahora decía:

_"Dudo mucho que los guardias me vean así que no te diré mi nombre, pero, ¿Quién crees tu que soy?"_

Rapunzel Frunció los labios e intento pensar "Dudo mucho que los guardias me vean" ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Era invisible? ¿Un fantasma?, No…

-Ni la más mínima idea- Dijo ella finalmente, Jack le respondió casi inmediatamente:

_"Pues yo creo que si…"_

Jack recurrió al último recurso que tenía, Se puso justo frente a ella y se acercó lo más que pudo, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, llevo su boca a la altura de la nariz de ella y sopló suavemente

Rapunzel sintió un escalofrió producto del frio que de pronto la embargó, Jack retrocedió expectante, Ella se cubrió la nariz con una mano y reprimió un estornudo

-Ahhg, que molesto- murmuro… Entonces lo comprendió – el… te congelara la nariz- susurro con una voz casi inaudible, volteo la cabeza lentamente y vio el cuadro pintado por ella, ese chico risueño y se ojos azules le respondía la mirada, se puso frente a la ventana congelada con decisión e ignorando el intenso frio que sentía escribió en una orilla:

_"tú eres Jack Frost"_

Jack sonrió abiertamente y dibujo una cara feliz (bastante infantil, por cierto) , sin borrar lo que Rapunzel había escrito y por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Rapunzel sonrió de verdad.

-¿Dónde estás?- Pregunto mirando la habitación con curiosidad y un aire de ensueño

Jack sin dejar de sonreír volvió a congelar el vidrio y escribió:

_"De hecho, Preciosa, estoy Junto a ti"_

Rapunzel soltó una risa nerviosa en lo que miraba a su alrededor

-Ok, eso da miedo ¿sabes?- dijo Rapunzel riendo, Jack la imitó, pero de pronto ella dejo de reírse- Oye… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Jack se sorprendió ante la tan esperada pregunta, suspiro y con más delicadeza que antes escribió en el vidrio:

_"Vi tu dibujo… y creí que podrías creer en mi"_

Era la única respuesta que le podía dar, si le decía que la observaba desde hace tiempo probablemente la chica se asustara aun mas

Rapunzel se sonrojo levemente al recordar que hace tan solo unas horas, había despertado sobre el retrato de ese chico, se sobresalto de repente

-Oye… ¿Se parece a ti?- Pregunto algo insegura

Jack sonrió por lo bajo, la verdad hace ya mucho tiempo que no se veía en un espejo, pero el dibujo se parecía a él, sin ninguna duda

_"Mmm… tal vez, pero yo soy mucho más guapo"_

Rapunzel sonrió con amargura, levanto nuevamente la cabeza y miro a su lado, no había nadie

-¿Por qué no puedo verte?- preguntó en un susurro, Jack sintió una extraña mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza, tomando aire profundamente acerco su mano al cristal y escribió:

_"Solo puede verme aquel que cree en mi"_

Rapunzel suspiro exasperada

-Estoy hablando contigo ¿no?,¿ como es posible que no crea en ti?

-No lo sé…- susurro Jack y Rapunzel levanto la cabeza

- Dijiste algo… tu, hablaste y, y… te escuche- Dijo Rapunzel mientras una sonrisa crecía en su rostro- ¡Di otra cosa!

Jack entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

-Soy el espíritu más sexy de la naturaleza, ¿sabías?

Rapunzel sonrió y se tapó la boca con las manos emocionada

-¡te escuche!, ¡entendí lo que dijiste!

-Entonces estas empezando a creer que verdad- dijo Jack sin poder ocultar el destello de ilusión en su voz, Rapunzel volvió a sonreír

-Bueno, Jack, desde ahora are todo lo posible para creer en ti- Jack sonrió satisfecho, lo que estaba pasando era tan perfecto, tenía que estar soñando… No, esto estaba ocurriendo de verdad- Soy Rapunzel por cierto- "Como si no lo supiera"- Pensó Jack

- Un gusto conocerte Rapunzel

-Igualmente Jack- sonrió ella ahora siguiendo la voz- Bueno Jack, cuando te vea ya veremos si es verdad lo que dices

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que seas el espíritu más sexy de la naturaleza, lo dudo- Tras esto Rapunzel se sentó nuevamente en la cama y comenzó otra conversación con Jack, pasaron toda la noche hablando y hablando, ambos maravillados con el otro, hasta que Rapunzel ya no podía más de sueño, Ahí Jack se despidió, pero no se fue, se quedó observando a la chica el resto de la noche, Ella estaba tan cerca de verlo, de sentirlo, no podía irse ahora.

Al día siguiente Rapunzel se despertó más emocionada que nunca, su madre no había ido a despertarla y por la luz que entraba por la ventana, aún era temprano, se recostó de nuevo en la cama y comenzó a reproducir en su cabeza los momentos de la noche anterior

-Huumm…¿Jack?, ¿estás aquí?-Nadie contestó, Poco a poco, la cabeza de Rapunzel se llenaba con ideas no muy agradables- ¿Jack?- Silencio… "No puede ser" Pensó ella "¿Y si solo fue un sueño?"- Jack, ¿estás aquí?- Repitió cada vez más asustada, ¿Un sueño?, No, imposible, hacia un frio impresionante dentro de la habitación, y eso solo podía ser obra de…

-Buenos días princesa- Dijo esa voz ya familiar para ella, Suspiro aliviada

-Hola Jack

-Madrugaste hoy, ¿es que no podías dejar pasar un momento más sin mí?

-Claaaro, Jack, por eso madruge…

Rapunzel jamás dejaría que el supiera, que estaba diciendo la verdad...


	3. Recuerdos

**Puedo creer en ti**

Capitulo 4: Recuerdos

- Te despertaste temprano ¿eh? ¿Me extrañaste?

-Yo…no… - Sintió como se sonrojaba levemente pero sonrió, sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón… pero decidió ignorarla- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora de todas formas?, ¿No tienes un pueblo que congelar o algo así?- Dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír

-Este pueblo era mi última parada hace tiempo, tengo tiempo libre por unos días

-Ah, fantástico, espera… ¿Cómo sabias que estaba despierta?

-No lo sabía- La chica hizo una mueca de confusión –Es que te observo por las noches (O.O)

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nada, oye ¿Qué dicen esos libros sobre mí?- Dijo Jack refiriéndose a los que Rapunzel leyó y uso de referencia para pintar el cuadro que ahora adornaba la habitación

-aaah.. Bueno, la verdad es que varios dicen que eres un viejo con barba y un tanto gruñón

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Jack con tono de extrema indignación- ¿Yo gruñón? Gruñidos el conejo de pascua, princesa.

-¿Conejo de pascua?

-Un roedor con bastante ego, si quieres mi opinión

-Mira quien habla- Dijo la chica sentándose en la cama, Jack estaba a punto de contestar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entro la reina

-Ah, estás despierta, ¡qué bien!- Exclamó la mujer dándole un beso en la frente a Rapunzel, quien se alteró un poco hasta recordar que nadie podía ver a Jack

-Si… ¡Buenos días madre!

-buenos días, cariño, vístete y baja para desayunar ¿sí?

-Claro, ahí estaré en un minuto- Tras esto la reina le sonrió y salió de la habitación

-Bueno Jack, ya la oíste tengo que vestirme, sal de aquí

-¿Es completamente necesa…?

-SI.

-Bien, Bien, estaré fuera, toca la ventana cuando estés lista

-Claro- Dijo ella haciendo un gesto con la mano para espantar al guardián, que ahora salía por la ventana dejando a Rapunzel vestirse tranquila

Tras unos minutos Rapunzel tocó la ventana dándole a Jack la señal para poder entrar, Este accedió a la habitación

-Te tardaste mucho, está congelado afuera ¿sabes?- Dijo castañeando los dientes, Rapunzel sonrío negando con la cabeza

-¿Vas a bajar conmigo?- Preguntó la joven abriendo la puerta

-¡Claro! Tu habitación también está muy helada, pueda darme un resfriado

Rapunzel rió y salió de la habitación seguida de Jack hacia donde sus padres la esperaban para desayunar todos juntos en la mesa, Ambos monarcas se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver a su hija sentarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saludarlos de manera más alegre de lo normal

-¿Te pasa algo cariño?- preguntó la reina luego de varios minutos en los cuales Rapunzel no había dejado de sonreír por escuchar todo lo que decía Jack sin ser percibido por los dos adultos ahí presentes, cuando Rapunzel los vio se percató de los rostros consternados del rey y la reina

-No, nada Madre, solo pase una buena noche-Contesto la princesa intentando estar seria… La punzada en el corazón de nuevo…

-¿En serio?- Dijo el Rey tomando un sorbo de la copa que tenía en frente- Al parecer hubo una tormenta de nieve muy fuerte anoche, me sorprende que no hayas pasado frio, cariño

Rapunzel frunció el ceño mirando hacia donde, ella creía, estaba Jack, el guardián no atinó más que a encogerse de hombros, pero al notar que ella no lo veía dijo:

-Bueno, estaba distraído y se me fue un poco de las manos

-¿Hija?- Dijo la reina al ver que su hija estaba sonriéndole a la nada- ¿segura que estas bien?

-¿Qué?, ¡Ah! ¡Sí!, Bueno, madre, padre, terminé y... me voy

-¿Dónde?

-Aaaah… al pueblo

Dicho esto, Rapunzel salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la salida del castillo, acompañada obviamente del espíritu del invierno.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó Jack a la princesa

-No lo sé, tú di algo

-Bueno, pues vamos a patinar

-¿… patinar?, te diste cuenta de que no traigo patines ¿verdad?

-Eso lo arreglo yo, congelé un lago aquí cerca hace poco, solo sígueme

-¿y cómo quieres que haga eso genio?- Entonces Jack se detuvo en seco, cosa que Rapunzel obviamente no notó, lentamente se fue acercando a ella hasta tocar su hombro, La princesa se sobresaltó pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar

-Jack…

-no te atravesé- Dijo el sin quitar la vista de su mano tocando el hombro cubierto por un abrigo de la chica

-Bueno, un problema menos- dijo ella tocando con su propia mano la de Jack y aferrándose a sus dedos- estas frio… Bueno, guíame al lago congelado

Jack no podía reaccionar, sentir la piel de la chica fue un suceso demasiado grande y significativo para él, algo que tal vez Rapunzel nunca fuera capaz de adivinar… estar tan cerca de una persona, estar caminando con una persona, era demasiado para él, pero se obligó a volver a la realidad y devolver el apretón que la chica de daba, sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta quedar colgando, ahora los dos cuerpos estaban unidos, y Jack supo, que no había vuelta atrás para él. Rapunzel por otro lado sentía otra punzada en el corazón, aun no sabía muy bien la razón… y no quería averiguarlo…

Jack comenzó a caminar guiando a Rapunzel hacia el lago, Hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar, todo estaba congelado, como había dicho Jack, sin embargo no había nadie

-Siéntate – Dijo Jack conduciendo a la princesa a una roca, ella obedeció, Jack tomo el pie de la chica cubierto por unas grandes botas de piel por el frio, Paso su mano por la planta dejando un rastro de hielo, dentro de poco tenía dos patines perfectos listos para ser usados, Rapunzel sonrió al verlos

-Pero… Jack, no se patinar

-No te preocupes- Dijo él ayudándola a ponerse de pie- Es muy fácil, de verdad

Rapunzel no contestó estaba muy concentrada en no caerse, Se aferraba con todas su fuerzas al cuerpo de Jack, quien luchaba por no caer el de la emoción, Después de un rato Rapunzel fue capaz de caminar, solo tomando la mano de Jack

"_La torre en silencio… el puñal cubierto de sangre produciendo un sonido metálico, seguido por un grito de dolor…"_

-¿los ves?, es muy fácil- dijo Jack sonriendo

-Si…

Pero Rapunzel tropezó y estuvo a punto de golpearse contra el hielo si no fuera porque Jack la sujetó, pero este perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo, Rapunzel estaba muy nerviosa, su corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente…. Lo que estaba sintiendo era parecido a….

"_Ella estaba amarrada, no podía hacer nada, Él le dedicaba palabras tranquilizadoras… no creyó ninguna de ellas…"_

…Eugene…

"_La sangre cubriendo la ropa, su sonrisa al decir con un hilo de voz que __**todo estaría bien**__… ¿Cómo creer semejante mentira?..."_

-Eugene

-¿Que…?

"_La promesa, la risa de Gothel inundando la habitación, la rabia y la impotencia juntas, llevándola a cometer el acto temerario de romper sus amarras"_

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos de llenaron de lágrimas, los recuerdos de ese, el peor momento que jamás había vivido luchaban por parecer nuevamente en la cabeza de la joven

-Rapunzel…

Levantó la cabeza, no vio a nadie pero sabía que aún estaba sobre Jack, Con algo de dificultad se levantó y salió del área del hielo

"_-Flor que da fulgor…-Nada ocurría, Eugene seguía sin moverse-…Con tu brillo fiel…- sus propias lagrimas ahora caían lentamente sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la persona que más había amado…"_

-Rapunzel, ¿te pasa algo?- La voz de Jack sonaba preocupada, Rapunzel negó con la cabeza intentando sin mucho éxito esconder su rostro enrojecido por el llanto que traía el fantasma de los recuerdos, eso era lo que significaban as punzadas en el corazón al estar feliz junto a Jack… el recuerdo de Eugene…

-Quiero volver al castillo- Dijo la chica secamente, Jack recibió esto como una fría manera de romper sus esperanzas, Rompió el hielo debajo del zapato de la chica y tomo su mano… estaba temblando…

"_-…Trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue…-Su voz ya no salía estaba demasiado triste, demasiado destrozada como para seguir cantando, Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Eugene y entre sollozos le prometió que jamás lo olvidaría, que su recuerdo permanecería intacto, porque él fue su primer amor… y siempre lo sería"_

-Rapunzel…- Dijo Jack tomando ahora a la chica por los hombros- ¿qué tienes?

Sin poder contenerse más Rapunzel rompió a llorar, se aferró al cuerpo de Jack y escondió su rostro en él, cerró los ojos, no necesitaba verlo, solo quería sentir la confianza que él le proporcionaba, quería esconder en el la tristeza, y sobre todo la culpa que sentía… rompió su promesa… Estaba sintiendo algo por Jack… ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así al recuerdo de Eugene?

Jack estaba muy confundido, sentía a la chica llorar en su hombro y no tenía la menor idea de la razón, su cambio de ánimo fue demasiado drástico, pero sabía una cosa: No la dejaría quedarse así, sea lo que fuese lo que estaba haciendo sufrir a la joven, él se encargaría de hacerlo desaparecer ¿Por qué? Porque desde el primer momento en que la vio, supo que no podía dejarla, aun si era solo observándola, pero ahora ella estaba junto a él, y el… _la quería _y no dejaría que nada lo separara de ella… nunca.

Rapunzel se tranquilizó un poco, se separó de Jack unos centímetros, sentía el cabello del chico contra su mejilla, abrió los ojos… Vio los cabellos blancos del joven, Se separó de el de un solo empujón, dejando l chico **aún** más confundido, Ahí frente a ella, estaba un chico joven, con un cabello ¿blanco? Y vestido con muy pocas ropas para ser invierno, solo un abrigo café y una camisa holgada cubrían su torso y sus piernas apenas eran abrigadas por unos pantalones de apariencia muy delgada, vió su rostro… se parecía mucho a su cuadro, eso estaba claro pero… _era mucho más guapo._


End file.
